


Don't want to suffer anymore

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [1x1] : “They say I'm crazy. But they are wrong Cyrus, I have never been so sane. But they are not entirely wrong. Remembering you hurts me too much.” Drabble. Alice's thoughts as she decides to forget. Alice/Cyrus.





	Don't want to suffer anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ne plus vouloir souffrir.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383472) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



I am suffering.

 

As futile as it is, I say it to myself sometimes.

 

I am suffering, and the pain doesn't want to leave.

 

You're the one who is hurting me, and it breaks my heart to be forced to think it, because it shouldn't be the case.

 

You're dead.

 

You're dead, and I think that I am dying too.

 

Before, when the pain hit me, I told myself that it was a good thing.

 

It meant that I wasn't forgetting you.

 

I don't believe it anymore now.

 

They say I'm crazy. But they are wrong Cyrus, I have never been so sane. But they are not entirely wrong. Remembering you hurts me too much.

 

I love you. But it can't continue that way, or I will become crazy.

 

I can't support it, I can't stand it anymore.

 

I am suffering, in pain, and I don't want to suffer anymore.

 

Never.

 

Forgive me Cyrus…


End file.
